


ｔｅａｓｉｎｇ  ― alfred brown x reader.

by happiealfie (orphan_account)



Category: Doll Eye (Sleepykinq), Re-Nightmare (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happiealfie
Summary: You decide to cook for Alfred, your roommate, on a hot summer night, knowing that he'd be exhausted and need a little pick-me-up.Let's say, things escalate from there.





	ｔｅａｓｉｎｇ  ― alfred brown x reader.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes!! this is my first post on here haha and it's gonna be,, smut. wow. kiddies please don't read. and please don't plagiarize my work!! i spent half of my day on this lmao. please enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated!!

**AFTER CRACKING YOUR KNUCKLES,** you wiped the sweat on your brow with a flick of your hand. Even at nighttime, the unforgiving summer heat was relentless in almost baking the entire area. So much that even being barely clothed only relieved an amount of the heat. 

  


And that’s how you ended up wearing only your strapless bra and a pair of very revealing shorts.

  


Sighing, you quickly got to work. Alfred would be home any minute now, and being the caring roommate you were, you figured that he would be exhausted. Therefore, you decided to cook up a dish for him.

  


But you didn’t even realize where you fucked up.

  


You somehow forgot that you lived together.

  


And your current outfit was  _ very  _ compromising.

  


The car soon parked into the driveway, and you thought nothing of it, but only attempted to make your movements faster. Good thing that the food was almost done.

  


Hearing the door open, you proceeded to place the food on the plates, spinning around to greet him, “G’Evening, Al! How was your day?”

  


His ears perked up at your voice, and he turned after properly hanging his coat on the rack, “Pretty o― (Y-Y/N)?! W-What are you wearing?!”

  


Only then did you realize where you fucked up.

  


“Ah shit―!” You exclaimed, eyes widening. “A-Al, this is gonna sound weird but I s-sorta forgot you lived heRE?!” You added, quickly zooming past him to grab the white shirt that Alfred owned, haphazardly strewn over the back of the couch and throwing it on. “W-What’s that supposed to mean?!” He spun around to face you, a bright tint on his face. You only shrugged, grinning sheepishly as you began walking back to the kitchen.

  


“Let’s just forgot that ever happened and eat, yeah?” 

  


He nods, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Greeted by the lingering scent of alfredo pasta, he turns to you once more. “I don’t if this is supposed to be a way of poking fun at me, but I’d honestly eat anything right now. Even if it was your failed attempt at making curry last week.” You pouted, crossing your arms, “Hey! I wasn’t the one who burnt spaghetti sauce!”

  


Alfred rolls his eyes playfully, a full-on grin on his face, tugging you gently to the dining table by your elbow, “In my defense, I was busy nursing my eye from the lemon you sprayed in it. I think you’re trying to fully blind me so you can always hide candy from me.”

  


“Y-Your head was on my shoulder when I was slicing the lemons!”

  


“Who sprays lemons in people’s eyes while slicing them?”

  


“I sliced it the wrong way!”

  


“How do you even― MMPH!” He was soon shut up by a forkful of pasta being shoved into his mouth. Pulling it out, he licked his lips, “It’s not that bad.”

  


You smirked triumphantly, sticking your tongue out at him in a childish manor. “See? I tol―MMH!” It was your turn to be cut off. “I don’t like being bragged to.” He simply states, now smirking.

  


“Fuck you.”

  


“Gladly, sweaty.”

  


“Excuse m― MMPH?!”

  


* * *

  


After the meal, the two of you began to help each other in cleaning the dishes. Him washing and you drying. Hiding any hint of mischief from your face, you quickly swiped some of the sauce from the plate Alfred was washing and wiping it on his cheek. Before he could react, you snapped a picture and hid your phone before he could do anything to it. “(Y/N)!” He exclaims, frowning and doing the same to your nose. “Hey!” You chuckled, repeating the same process to his forehead. He smirks, a glint in his eyes that you couldn't quite put your finger on. 

  


But you knew it spelled danger.

  


“(Y/N)~” He sung, his tone sickeningly sweet, filling a glass with water.  _ ‘That can't be good.’ _

  


Before you could even step a foot out of the kitchen, strong hands wrapped itself around your waist. Soon enough, cold tap water dripped from your hair, soon dampening your shirt.

  


_ ‘Well, that can't be good either.’  _ You thought, regarding how your shirt was made out of  _ very  _ thin material. “A-ALFRED!” You exclaimed, snickering softly, but shivering as a few droplets slid down your back.

  


He only shrugged, chuckling as you tried to get out of his grip. Having you pinned against the refrigerator, not only the state of your clothing was compromising, but your position as well. His left hand had your wrists bound together, and the right pinned your hips to the wall. Did I mention your noses were touching? 

  


If someone were to walk in right now, it was only natural that they would have an idea far from what was actually happening.

  


Only as the laughter died down, did he acknowledge how typically fuckable his roomate looked. (H/C) hair pushed back, a sheer layer of sweat on (S/T) skin, and a damp, see-through white shirt.

  


Fuck, he could even see your bra.

  


His eyes widened at the revelation, biting his lower lip. A soft tint dusting his cheeks. Alfred loosened his grip, letting your arms fall to your sides. “I-I… uh―” He stammered, averting his gaze from your exposed cleavage.

  


After a few moments of just standing there, your hand gradually rose from its place on your side to wipe the remaining sauce on his cheek. His breathing stuttered as your hand stayed in place on his cheek, your touch lingering.

  


Before you knew it, you had caught each other in a heated liplock, and Alfred had you sitting on the island counter with him standing in between your legs. 

  


The two of you pull away, a string of saliva connecting your lower lips. Panting heavily, he tugs on the hem of your shirt, signalling for you to take it off. “You’ll get sick,” He uþmutters, before crashing his lips to yours once more. After a few moments of fiddling with his belt, he pulls away, chuckling as he presses his forehead to yours. “Eager, aren’t we?” You only pout, throwing an arm around his neck to pull him closer, planting hickeys all over the column of his throat as he hums, all the while unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor.

  


Pressing a kiss to his collarbone, you peer down, and a smirk finds its way to your lips. You hum, saying, “Eager, aren’t we?”, in a mocking tone. He only chuckles, nipping on the place just under your jaw and plants a kiss on it. Alfred sneaks a hand behind your back, skillfully unclasping your bra and allowing it to fall onto your lap. Before you could even react, his hand found its way to knead your breast, eliciting a small moan from you. “Y-You work fast..” You breathily muse, placing your hand on his shoulder and squeezing. He only hums, giving the same treatment to your other breast as he unbuttoned your shorts. He pats your thigh gently, signalling for your to slide off the garment. You did, nuzzling your nose into his neck as you let out a breath.

  


“My boxers are getting really tight here, to the point where it’s getting uncomfortable. Mind helping me out?” He looks up at you with an almost shy grin. You snort, giving a smile nevertheless and hopping off the counter then pulling him closer by the waistband of his boxers, causing a yelp to slip from his mouth. Grinning, you spun him around so that his back was to the counter. You got down on your knees, and moved forward to pull the garment down with your teeth, all the while keeping eye contact. His eyes grew wide, the blush dusting his face deeper. You let go, the garter hitting his mid-tight, gaining a small hiss from him. You snickered, pressing a short peck to the affected area before trailing upwards. As you pressed kisses from the base of his hard length to the tip, stuttering breaths were heard from him, which pleased you to no end. He groans deeply as you wrap your plump lips around the head of his erect cock, threading his fingers through your hair, being careful not to tug too hard. 

  


Taking most of his length inside your mouth, you soon began to suck. Tongue swirling around the head, as your hand pumps any part your mouth couldn't reach. Alfred’s noises were music to your ears. Every moan and hitch of his breath was a big turn on for you. Soon enough, he tugged your hair a bit harder than normal and warned you that he was close to his release. To his dismay, you pulled his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop, smirking at the loud groan you gained from him. “(Y-Y/N)!” He exclaims, brows furrowed and panting heavily, lips swollen from all the biting he did and all the kissing you did. You only chuckle, to his annoyance, pulling him closer by the shirt that you hadn't bothered to take off.

  


A raspy growl slips out from Alfred’s lips, right before he swoops you up and places you on the counter, swiftly tugging down your underwear in one quick swipe. He grins almost darkly, “Mind telling me why you’re soaking, hm?”. He presses a kiss to your inner thigh, said kiss soon transforming into a series of licks and bites. He trails a path of kisses from the soon-to-grow hickey to your heated core. Mewls escape your throat as he licks a long stripe from your entrance to your clit. “G-Gah~! A-Alfred~!” You moan, balling your fist into his hair. He chuckles, inserting his tongue into your entrance, tongue-fucking you until you were on the verge of release.

  


“A-Alfred~! I’m c-close~!” He hummed at this, soon pulling away and looking at you with half-lidded eyes with a shit-eating grin on his face. Alfred purposely licks his lips, just for the sake of your spite. Groaning, you half-heartedly pound your fist against his head, which results in a yelp from him. “Taste of your own medicine isn't great, huh?” He muses.

  


You only pout, brows furrowed as you only tug him closer by his collar. “Just―Just f-fuck me already, you git!”. Alfred grins, positioning the head of his cock to your wet folds, “Magic word, baby?” 

  


Letting out an almost guttural groan, you cry out, “God, Alfred! Please just fuck me already!” He chuckles, grabbing his wallet from his pants on the floor and pulling out a condom packet. He ripped it open with his teeth, rolled it over his cock, and pushed himself into your entrance. You hiss, squeezing his shoulder. You two haven’t done this in a long time, and it didn’t help that a guy of his size would need a lot of adjusting to.

  


You stay in that position for a while, your head pressed to his shoulder as you adjust to him. “Y-You can move now..” You breathily let out. He nods, pressing a kiss to your lips as he pulled out, leaving only the head in and pushing in once more. 

  


Moaning, you threw your head back in pleasure as Alfred hit the spot that drove you wild over and over again. _‘Jesus,’_ You thought, _‘This guy gets better and better_ _each time.’_ Your thoughts were interrupted after he hit the spot harder than usual. Your mind went blank. Everything went blurry, and you could only focus on _him_. God, he was amazing at this. 

  


“A-ALFRED~!” You cried out, gripping his shoulders as hard as you could as you reached your high. You rested your head onto his shoulder, panting heavily. Hearing a loud moan from him before he came into the condom, you press a kiss to his neck, still panting. 

  


It takes a few moments before he pulls out and ties up the used condom before throwing it into the trash. Alfred plants a kiss to your lips, throwing you over his shoulder and heading to his room.

  


“We made a  _ big  _ mess on the table..” You muttered.

  


“I’ll clean it up later,”

  


“You better. Kao’s gonna have our heads if you don’t.”

  


* * *

  


“DARN IT, YOU TWO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVING SEX ON THE COUNTER AND NOT CLEANING AFTER!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao yes they fucked before. just. in a friends w/ benefits kinda thing, yknow? 
> 
> for those who're wondering where yuki is:
> 
> uh. idk. this is,, after they divorced???? h i really dont know im not good at altering plots.
> 
> um i just realized im the only person who posted in this fandom. and that i arrived to this fandom a few years late. oh worm. follow me on wattpad haha my username is happiealfie as well. my twitter is binibinimabini. my tumblr is bcndevik. 
> 
> sorry for the shameless plugs!! i hope you guys enjoyed!! please leave a kudos and remember-- feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
